


Dumb & Dumber

by exoccult



Series: Drunken Night [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Baekhyun, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, brief mentions of Yixing Sehun and Red Velvet's Yeri, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chanyeol is dumb, but Baekhyun is dumber. In which Baekhyun flirts for free drinks at the bar and it makes Chanyeol really jealous - as per usual.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb & Dumber

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** flirty!bottom!baek, jealous!top!yeol, alcohol, chingu line clubbing, mild language, poorly written smut  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters sadly, but I can take credit for the awful smut you're about to read.  
>  **A/N:** It's hard to write baekyeol smut when you don't ship them that way - why did I choose this pairing again?  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

“We haven’t gone out in ages,” Baekhyun complains, throwing his arms up in exaggeration the way he always does, because he’s a bit of a drama queen.

Chanyeol barks out a laugh and wraps his arms around his tiny boyfriend - part of the reason that he loves Baekhyun is because he _is_ a drama queen, “We can just stay in and drink.” he offers as a suggestion, but he knows that’s not good enough for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pouts, “Channie,” he whines.

“We have errands to run.” Chanyeol reminds him, kissing the top of his head and getting a mouthful of the bleached blonde hair.

“ _Errands_.” Baekhyun groans and slams his head down onto his office desk to mope some more.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jongdae asks approaching with caution as he takes a sip of his third afternoon coffee.

“We haven’t been out in nearly two weeks and he’s having a mental break down.” Chanyeol chuckles and leans against Baekhyun’s desk.

Jongdae nods, “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“We’re not kids anymore,” Kyungsoo says pointedly, finally wheeling out from his desk on his uncomfortable office chair, “We can’t just go drinking whenever we want.”

Baekhyun groans muffled into his arms.

“Oh contraire, dear friend.” Jongdae says taking a sip of his coffee, “We’re adults. We have freedom.”

“We _have_ obligations.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, “There’s a tiny window of freedom in a person’s life between childhood and adulthood - it’s called university.”

Baekhyun groans louder and Chanyeol laughs, petting down his boyfriend’s hair.

“Let’s face it,” Kyungsoo says with a sigh, “We’re already in our late twenties, the prime of our life is almost over, but if we don’t focus on work now, then our futures are ruined. There’s no win-win situation for people like us.”

Jongdae sighs, “Well when you put it _that_ way,” he frowns and polishes off the rest of his coffee, “I’m going to need another one of these.”

“You need something stronger than that,” Baekhyun says, hopeful, as he looks up at his friends.

Kyungsoo has some smart retort on the tip of his tongue when he hears a small voice calling out his name - it’s Yeri, Sehun’s new secretary - and that snaps Kyungsoo out of his conversation. Yeri smiles and bows politely when she comes up to the ring of men and Kyungsoo decides to stand before Chanyeol and Jongdae can start playfully teasing her. She smiles wider when Kyungsoo stands and blushes when Baekhyun makes some sickly sweet comment about her cute blouse.

“Sehun would like to see you in his office,” Yeri says shyly and all the boys grin at her with bright smiles.

“I’ll be there right away,” Kyungsoo says taking up his suit jacket and throwing it over his shoulders, “Don’t let them bother you.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun huffs and Yeri giggles as she follows behind Kyungsoo back to her desk.

Baekhyun watches the clock on his desk and taps his pencil against his lips in annoyance. It’s already been thirty minutes since Yeri called for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun has no one to complain to about his upcoming boring weekend. He starts to let his mind drift when Kyungsoo taps his shoulder, because he looks like he’s about to fall asleep.

“You were gone forever.” Baekhyun groans and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow before laughing.

“I’m going to be gone for a lot longer than that,” Kyungsoo chuckles as he picks up the file folders off of his desk and Baekhyun’s jaw drops before it forms into a wide grin.

“You got the promotion.” He says and Kyungsoo nods, “I knew you would!”

“What’s wrong with you people?” Jongdae asks walking out of his office with a mug in hand - probably his fifth coffee, “Why are you being so loud on a Friday afternoon?”

Baekhyun grins and holds his hand out to Jongdae, “Kyungsoo got the job.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and Kyungsoo watches in bewilderment as he reaches into his pocket and pushes a five dollar bill into Baekhyun’s grabby hands. Kyungsoo gapes and folds his arms over his chest ready to protest, but Chanyeol comes up behind him and pats his head before handing Baekhyun a ten.

“We weren’t betting over whether you’d get the job or not. We were betting over who would be told first.” Chanyeol explains and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“I feel used.” he scoffs.

“We should celebrate!” Baekhyun exclaims suddenly, because he’s finally just found his way out for the night.

“No thank you, Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo slides his suit jacket off of his shoulders, “I’m not interested in going out tonight at all.”

When Kyungsoo let those words pass his lips, he knew already that he had lost this fight to his best friend. He knows that when Baekhyun has his mind set on something, he’s not going to let it go easily. That’s why Baekhyun practically giggles the entire way back to his apartment and while he picks out tight pants and slim fitting shirts from his closet, he has Chanyeol pick out a pretty shade of eyeshadow for the night.

Baekhyun dabs the cocoa coloured powder around his eyes and then lines them with a thick, black liner. He grins over his shoulder at Chanyeol who stops everything he’s doing and gulps. The shorter giggles and looks back at himself in the mirror before styling his hair with the tips of his fingers. A shiny gloss is all he uses to top off his look as he sighs in satisfaction before standing up and sauntering his way over to his tall boyfriend.

“You look amazing, Baek.” Chanyeol sighs when he finally gets his arms wrapped around the elder.

“You’ll always say that.” Baekhyun hums, “Because you love me.”

Chanyeol laughs and kisses Baekhyun, slotting their lips together and taking his boyfriend’s breath away, “I do. I love you.”

Baekhyun’s heart swells the way that it always does when Chanyeol says that, the same way it always has since he’d first heard those words from his boyfriend. Years have passed, but nothing between them has ever changed and Baekhyun really likes that fact. He likes that no matter how much he teases and no matter how much he flirts, that Chanyeol _knows_ that Baekhyun belongs to him. It’s how it’s always been between them.

Sometimes Baekhyun thinks about settling down with Chanyeol and asking the giant to marry him, but right now that’s just a fantasy. Baekhyun thinks it’s a better idea for them to get settled away in their financial situations before blowing all of their money on a fancy wedding. They can’t afford much. However, what they do have, they cherish. Including these moments where the world seems to fade away and they just lose themselves in each other.

As much as Baekhyun wants to lose himself right now, his phone starts buzzing on his desk reminding him of his _other_ plans and he pouts as he lets go of his Chanyeol. The taxi has arrived with Jongdae and Kyungsoo, so that means they’re heading downtown shortly. He takes a sip of the wine Chanyeol poured for him earlier to get prepared - that's what he tells Kyungsoo anyway when he finally enters the apartment with Jongdae close behind.

After convincing Kyungsoo that he looks like a million bucks in burgundy eyeshadow, skin tight jeans and messily styled hair, the four hail a taxi into downtown Seoul. The night is only just beginning and Baekhyun can already feel his body tingling with the need to move and a desire to drink his night away with his best friends. He’s practically bouncing in the taxi and Chanyeol has to keep stilling him with a large hand on his thigh.

The first thing Baekhyun does when he steps into his favourite club is eye some cute, unsuspecting patron and sends him the flirtiest wink he can manage while still sober - which is pretty flirtatious. Chanyeol notices the way that the boy Baekhyun has picked nearly goes weak in the knees before calling over a waitress for an extra drink. Baekhyun’s sly grin definitely doesn’t go unnoticed either by Chanyeol and the taller sighs as he shuffles Kyungsoo towards the back of the club and towards the usual table.

Baekhyun joins them barely a minute later with a bottle in hand and an innocent little smile on his face. Kyungsoo huffs out a sigh and points out that they haven’t hit the bar yet. He’s scandalized to hear that Baekhyun flirts his way through the crowds for free drinks and it makes Jongdae laugh.

“Let’s go have some fun, get a few drinks!” Baekhyun suggests and Jongdae throws him a lewd smirk before dragging Kyungsoo to the bar, Chanyeol trailing behind.

Baekhyun’s version of getting drinks always seems to get under Chanyeol’s skin. He watches with a certain look in his eyes that screams jealousy and Baekhyun likes the possessive way that Chanyeol lingers and touches him as he passes by. It ignites a fire in Baekhyun’s veins and as he accepts a third drink from a stranger, he feels himself falling into a desire to have Chanyeol show him just how jealous he is.

But Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen, because when Baekhyun turns around with his pink lips sliding over the top of a bottle in teasing he realizes that Chanyeol has stormed off to the bar. Baekhyun frowns and takes a few more sips of the drink from the stranger before he excuses himself and follows after a pouting boyfriend.

Chanyeol is chatting with Kyungsoo when Baekhyun squeezes between the two and grins to himself as he bends over the bar, knowingly stick his ass out and right into Chanyeol’s groin. The soft sound that Chanyeol makes when he does makes him all hot inside again. He loves the way that Chanyeol reacts to his advances, the same way every time.

“A cherry vodka, please.” He giggles.

Chanyeol’s face visibly becomes more red at the mention of cherry vodka. And then even more red when Baekhyun swivels his hips just a little so that his perky ass rubs into his crotch. Chanyeol holds back the groans trying to rip through his throat at the way that the material of Baekhyun’s pants hitches on his own. There’s too much fabric between them, but it still feels really fucking good.

Much to Chanyeol’s dismay, Baekhyun straightens up suddenly as he argues or something over vodka with Jongdae. Maybe - Chanyeol isn’t really sure, because he’s not exactly listening. He’s lost in the thought of ripping those tight pants off of Baekhyun and groping the soft, white skin he knows that’s hiding behind the fabric.

“Shots!” Chanyeol hears Baekhyun giggle and he’s not really sure when Jongdae disappeared to go dancing with what looks like his next one night stand victim.

Baekhyun likes the way the jello shots taste and offers one to Chanyeol who he knows will refuse it. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and asks for a beer from the bartender when he denies the shot. Kyungsoo giggles, drunk, and takes it instead.

Chanyeol is in a bit of a haze when Jongdae brings over some Chinese dancer that he’s managed to pick up and he almost feels sorry for the guy, because he seems really sweet. Jongdae is anything but - Chanyeol figures that it’s all the bitter coffee that he likes to drink that does this to him. He also likes to think that Jongdae was born without a romantic heart.

Jongdae introduces the dancer, _Yi Sing_ or _Yi Shing_ or something like that - Chanyeol’s not really sure. Then he watches as his boyfriend does a love shot with Kyungsoo, their arms linked and giggles falling from their lips at the way that they get tangled together. _Yi Shing_ then proceeds to do the same thing with Jongdae, who actually blushes, or maybe it’s the colour of the strobelights.

Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun even remembers that he’s here. Sometimes he thinks that the shorter ignores him on purpose to rile him up and, yeah okay, on occasion, it works. Well, maybe _usually_ it works, but tonight Chanyeol is a bit fed up with falling into the background. It’s always been like this between them and he’s getting annoyed with the way that Baekhyun flirts with others for free drinks when he could easily ask his doting boyfriend to buy them for him.

Tonight is no different and he watches in disdain as Baekhyun accepts a drink from a pretty boy on the other side of the bar before suddenly Kyungsoo is announcing that he’d like to dance. Chanyeol swallows hard when Baekhyun wraps his arms around his waist and whispers something against his chest. Chanyeol isn’t drunk, he just isn’t paying attention, because he’s thinking of all the things he’d rather be doing tonight than this. And he briefly thinks about what Kyungsoo had said at work about them being too old to be doing this kind of thing anymore and he seriously thinks that he’s right.

“Dance with me,” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s ear up on his tiptoes and when did they reach the dancefloor?

Chanyeol sighs and smiles at Baekhyun who bites his lip seductively in return. The bass is loud in Chanyeol’s ears and he kind of likes it when Baekhyun grinds his ass back into him. Actually, he _really_ likes it when Baekhyun does this and Chanyeol easily finds his hips to hold onto while they sway together. It’s moments like this when Chanyeol forgets all of his negative thoughts and gets lost in being with Baekhyun, because Baekhyun is a bit of a whirlwind and has the power to take Chanyeol’s breath away with a single smile or with those pretty eyes of his.

While this isn’t exactly Chanyeol’s idea of a good night, he’s happy that he’s with Baekhyun. Baekhyun, who has sweat dripping down his neck and over the dips of his collarbones that are far too exposed. Chanyeol has sudden thoughts of sucking bruises there on the pale skin and marking Baekhyun to keep the boys away, because Baekhyun belongs to him. He’s fallen into the same routine and he can’t help but smile when Baekhyun lets out a breathy moan into Kyungsoo’s ear as Chanyeol grinds his crotch into Baekhyun’s ass.

Baekhyun gasps and his eyes roll back slightly at the sensation. He’s glad that Kyungsoo is too drunk to notice, so he slips away from him to keep his boner from being discovered. Chanyeol spins him around and looks at Baekhyun with a hazed look in his eyes and Baekhyun is looking right back at him with the same expression. His heart swells with the knowledge that Baekhyun is looking at _him_ and _only_ him, even when he takes a moment to see that there are plenty of pairs of hungry eyes trained on Baekhyun, Baekhyun doesn’t even acknowledge them. Baekhyun wants Chanyeol and Chanyeol wants Baekhyun. In fact, Chanyeol wants Baekhyun _right now_.

“Our table,” Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s ear sending a shiver up his spine, “Now.” he says before Baekhyun nods and follows behind to their corner booth.

Baekhyun’s senses are in overdrive and his entire body thrums with anticipation and excitement, because Chanyeol has that look in his eyes. The look of a man who wants to show Baekhyun exactly who he belongs to and Baekhyun practically turns to mush at the thought even with his head spinning and the music pounding in his ears. So he follows behind Chanyeol with a bit of a bounce in his step and is only stopped when Chanyeol pulls him into his lap.

They don’t say anything at all to each other, because Chanyeol’s lips are suddenly on Baekhyun’s and it’s harsh and wet just the way that Baekhyun likes it. Chanyeol has such a possessive streak and he likes to light that fire in his younger boyfriend so that Chanyeol will treat him just the way he likes to be treated in bed.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans softly when Chanyeol’s lips find his neck, sucking on the heated skin and licking up beads of sweat with the tip of his tongue.

Chanyeol moans in response, rocking his hips upwards to press his erection against Baekhyun’s ass. Then he’s tangling his long fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, messing it up even more, as he finally latches his lips onto one of those delicate collarbones and bites down. Baekhyun makes some noise similar to a scream in the back of his throat at the contact of Chanyeol’s teeth and his skin and Chanyeol really likes it.

“Fuck, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps into his ear, finally coming to the realization that his own erection is straining against the fabric of his pants, “ _Fuck_.” he moans and Chanyeol grins into his neck where he’s left another trail of purple bruises.

“Should we ditch this place?” Chanyeol asks whispered into Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun nods desperately, because of course he wants to leave with his sexy ass boyfriend and be fucked by him back home.

The two are all but subtle in the taxi ride on the way back to their apartment. Baekhyun doesn't exactly remember when they got in the taxi, because he’s been grinding on Chanyeol the entire time. He doesn’t remember actually arriving at the complex either. Somewhere in between the cab ride and physically reaching the door to their apartment, Baekhyun’s shirt had come undone and Chanyeol’s hand was down his pants already, palming his ass while they kiss pressed up against the metal of the elevator door.

Chanyeol’s tongue slides easily into Baekhyun’s mouth, taking over Baekhyun and Baekhyun moans loudly when the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue traces over the roof of his mouth, making him weak in the knees so that the only thing actually keeping him standing is Chanyeol’s arms around his waist. Baekhyun cries at the loss of contact between him and the taller when they reach the door to their apartment, because clumsy Chanyeol is trying to get the door to open, fumbling with the keys while Baekhyun slips his fingers beneath the hem of his boxers.

It’s quite a feat to get inside, but when they finally do, they waste no time getting undressed. Chanyeol rips Baekhyun’s shirt off first, completely overcome by the thought of getting to trace the sleek tattoo on Baekhyun’s hip bones with the tip of his tongue. Baekhyun throws his head back and lets out the loudest moan that Chanyeol has heard tonight as he licks down along the tattoo that disappears beneath Baekhyun’s too tight pants.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun hisses when Chanyeol _finally_ pulls down the damn zipper on his pants and he can feel the slow slide of it against his aching erection - he’s so over sensitive that even that small bit of friction feels like heaven.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything as he pulls down the tight leather material over Baekhyun’s thighs, exposing their milky whiteness and letting Baekhyun’s cock spring free. Chanyeol finally makes a noise, something akin to a growl, rips its way out of his throat, because _this fucker isn’t wearing underwear_. Baekhyun went downtown for hours without any underwear and something about that thought makes Chanyeol hotter as he continues to trace the tattoo’s delicate lines down to the top of Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun lets out a breathless little whimper as Chanyeol tongues at the outline of his tattoo, because his face is so damn close to his cock and it’s not enough to have Chanyeol’s tongue doing things to his skin like _that_ and not be on his dick. He doesn’t think it’s unfair though - he likes to tease before getting to the bedroom and Chanyeol likes to tease in the bedroom and even in his hazed state, Baekhyun knows that they complete each other.

“P-Please,” Baekhyun begs as Chanyeol caresses one inner thigh while he sucks and bites at the other one.

Chanyeol huffs out an almost cruel laugh, “Byun Baekhyun, are you _begging_ right now?”

Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol’s calloused fingers wrap around his length loosely towards the base. He can’t take much more of Chanyeol’s teasing and thrusts shallowly into his fist, desperate, whining, pleading. Chanyeol smirks before ghosting his lips over the tip of Baekhyun’s cock just to watch in amusement at the pre-cum that dribbles from the tip and the shuddering breath that shakes through Baekhyun’s body.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol’s tongue digs into the slit of his cock, “Fuck, Chanyeol, please fuck me, please, please, please.”

Chanyeol grins then engulfs Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth and Baekhyun screams.

“S-Stop! I-I’m too close!” Baekhyun cries so Chanyeol _sucks_ , hollowing his cheeks out and Baekhyun cums, filling Chanyeol’s mouth with the white, salty substance that drips from the corners of his lips and down his chin. The he swallows, all of it and Baekhyun whimpers.

“Baekie,” Chanyeol coos as he pops off and then he stands, pressing the smaller against the wall near their front entrance to keep Baekhyun from buckling, “I bet that felt good, didn't it, baby?”

Baekhyun whimpers and manages a small nod as Chanyeol palms his limp cock with gentle strokes. Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun squirms at the overstimulation of his dick, but it’s starting to rouse again with interest at the way Chanyeol’s hand pumps his length and presses dirty kisses all over his neck. It makes Chanyeol smile and he reaches down to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers, relieving the strain from his aching member.

“C-Chanyeol, are you going to fuck me tonight or not?” Baekhyun asks and he’d probably sound angry if it weren’t for the soft strokes of Chanyeol’s hand on his dick.

Chanyeol chuckles deeply and lets go of Baekhyun long enough to pull his shirt over his head and then he’s slipping his finger into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun sighs and begins to suck on each finger, licking over the callouses and tasting the pure taste that is Chanyeol’s sweat and he begins to harden once more. His head starts swirling around, a buzz pulsing through his veins in anticipation as Chanyeol’s fingertips pull out of his mouth and trail wet saliva down his chest and between the cheeks of his ass.

Baekhyun wants to scream by the time Chanyeol pushes a finger inside of him and Chanyeol watches with lust-filled eyes at the way Baekhyun’s hole stretches over one, two, three of his fingers. He can feel his pulse speeding in his body and his dick throbs, neglected and heavy between his legs. He looks back into Baekhyun’s eyes, but Baekhyun is looking down too, watching as Chanyeol pumps his fingers inside of him. It makes Chanyeol moan and he quickly removes his fingers, grabbing Baekhyun’s chin in his hands and forcing him to look up and into his eyes.

They don’t say anything, but Baekhyun feels so small under this sort of gaze and his heart skips a beat at the way Chanyeol rakes his eyes all over his small body. Baekhyun can see the way that Chanyeol is visualizing how to fuck him in those half-lidded eyes of his and he wants it to happen so badly, so he grabs Chanyeol’s waist and pulls him closer so their cocks slide together.

Baekhyun reaches for the base of Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him close so that his lips brush over his ear, “Fuck me, Chanyeol, fuck me hard.” He whispers and Chanyeol growls before biting into the soft skin of Baekhyun’s neck so that Baekhyun shrieks in pain and pleasure. He knows that bite left a mark and he’s proud to be owned like this by Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lifts up one of Baekhyun’s legs as he licks into the shorter’s mouth and hooks it around his waist when he finally aligns his cock with the stretched, pink rim of muscle hidden between Baekhyun’s soft cheeks. Baekhyun cries muffled as Chanyeol presses in, pushing him against the hard surface of the wall, and Chanyeol groans at the tight warmth that welcomes him. It always feel so damn good to be connected like this and Chanyeol loves how Baekhyun’s heat feels amazing around his dick.

Baekhyun moans loudly into the taller’s mouth when Chanyeol rolls his hips and digs his blunt fingernails into his thigh pressed against Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol groans in response, jerking his hips even as he tries to let Baekhyun adjust, because he can’t help himself. The animalistic drive in Chanyeol starts to take over and all he knows is that he needs to thrust into Baekhyun and kiss him all over as he does so. So that’s exactly what he does.

Chanyeol hoists Baekhyun’s other leg up around his waist and Baekhyun instantly crosses his ankles over to pull Chanyeol in deeper. He presses his heels into Chanyeol’s ass and does his best to bounce on Chanyeol who is still as he licks into Baekhyun’s mouth with great longing and desire. He bites down hard then on Baekhyun’s bottom lip to hear the desperate mewls spilling from his boyfriend’s lips as he tries as best he can to fuck himself on his cock.

“Baby,” Chanyeol groans as he thrusts inside, “So good,” he moans and he buries his face into Baekhyun’s neck as he continues to pound into the heat, banging Baekhyun against the wall hard so he’s sure that the neighbors can hear them.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cries out, Chanyeol’s dick hitting his prostate and sending a course of shivers up and down his spine, “Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol!” He cries out each time Chanyeol thrusts inside of him, the younger’s name falling from his lips like a mantra, because it’s all he knows with the buzz of the alcohol and the pleasure of being fucked by the man he’s in love with.

Chanyeol moans into Baekhyun’s ear and continues to fuck into Baekhyun whose thighs are trembling around his waist and whose nails are digging into the sweaty skin of his back, leaving long lines of red welts from his broad shoulders to the small of his back. Baekhyun can feel himself nearing his edge with every single thrust Chanyeol’s makes and he knows he’s going to be bruised for days with the way the taller presses his fingers into his hips to pull him in close. He wants to touch himself, he can feel the overwhelming urge to reach down and stroke his cock so he’s spilling over his fingers, but he’s afraid to let go of Chanyeol, afraid that he’ll fall if he does.

Baekhyun whimpers and holds onto Chanyeol tighter, trying to rock forward and feel the friction of his cock against Chanyeol’s abdomen. As if Chanyeol gets the message, he pushes Baekhyun hard against the wall as he thrusts, and slips a hand between them so he can jerk Baekhyun to his orgasm. And it hits Baekhyun so hard that he throws his head back against the wall with a smack, the dull throbbing of the pain from the impact barely even registering with him as he jerks into Chanyeol’s hand, mind going blank and spilling hot cum over his boyfriend’s fingers.

Chanyeol growls again at the way Baekhyun’s muscles tighten with his release and it coaxes Chanyeol’s orgasm from him so that he fills Baekhyun up. He can barely stand anymore as he lets his hips stutter and still while he rides out the blissful orgasm until he collapses against Baekhyun on the wall. Baekhyun whimpers slightly and Chanyeol huffs out a soft sigh in his ears before giggling drunkenly. Baekhyun blinks a few times and then he starts to giggle too, shaking through the laughter as he clings to Chanyeol.

“I’m tired.” Baekhyun whines as Chanyeol pulls his cock out of his ass.

Chanyeol snorts, “Me too, Baekie.” He says softly as he carries the elder to their bedroom.

Baekhyun drops onto the bed with a soft _oof_ and Chanyeol collapses next to him, pulling the shorter into his embrace. Long limbs encircle Baekhyun from the side and he enjoys the warmth that he feels from Chanyeol’s overheated skin. He sighs again, contented, despite the sticky mess between his legs, and curls towards Chanyeol’s tender cuddles.

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun murmurs and Chanyeol grins, still a little breathless from the sex.

“I love you too, Baekhyun,” he replies and he hugs the elder tighter, keeping his arms full of his stupidly drunk boyfriend, “ _My_ Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Yi Sing_ or _Yi Shing_ is Yixing, but Chanyeol is too drunk to know otherwise.


End file.
